cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Hawaii Five-0 is an American television drama that aired on CBS since September 20, 2010. This is a reboot of the original series, which aired from 1968 to 1980. Summary The series covers the actions of a small, specialized DPS task force in Hawaii, headed by Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, USNR. The task force answers only to the Governor of the state of Hawaii and was given immunity and means to investigate crimes ranging from terrorism to kidnapping. McGarrett chooses as his partner Honolulu PD Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. He fills out the team by selecting Chin Ho Kelly, his father's protégé, and Chin's cousin, Kono Kalakaua, a rookie HPD cop. They are assisted by Dr. Max Bergman, a medical examiner for the County of Honolulu, and Jerry Ortega, Chin's high school classmate and a conspiracy theorist. Steve later adds Lou Grover, a HPD SWAT commander, to the Five-0 team and Catherine Rollins, Steve's ex-girlfriend. Cast Main Current * Alex O'Loughlin as Steve McGarrett * Scott Caan as Danny "Danno" Williams * Chi McBride as Lou Grover (Season 4-current) * Jorge Garcia as Jerry Ortega (Season 5-current, recurring season 4) * Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri (Season 8-current, recurring season 2-7) * Meaghan Rath as Tani Rey (Season 8-current) * Beulah Koale as Junior Reigns (Season 8-current) * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola (Season 8-current, recurring season 1-7) * Dennis Chun as Duke Lukela (Season 8-current, recurring season 1-7) * Kimee Balmilero as Dr. Noelani Cunha (Season 8-current, recurring season 7) Former * Daniel Dae Kim as Chin Ho Kelly (Season 1-7) * Grace Park as Kono Kalakaua (Season 1-7) * Taryn Manning as Mary Ann McGarrett (Season 1) * Masi Oka as Dr. Max Bergman (Season 2-7, recurring season 1) * Lauren German as Lori Weston (Season 2) * Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins (Season 3-4, recurring season 1-2, guest season 5-8) Extended cast * Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat * James Marsters as Victor Hesse * Will Yun Lee as Sang Lin * Teilor Grubbs as Grace Wiliams * Zach Sulzbach as Charlie Williams * William Sandler as John McGarrett * Claire van der Boom as Rachel Hollander * Mark Derkin as Stan Edwards Seasons overview Production History The idea to bring Hawaii Five-O back to television had been under consideration well before the 2010 version was announced. The first attempt was a one-hour pilot for a new series that was made in 1996 but never aired, although a few clips were found years later and are available online. Produced and written by Stephen J. Cannell, it was intended to star Gary Busey and Russell Wong as the new Five-0 team. Original cast member James MacArthur briefly returned as Dan Williams, this time as governor of Hawaii, with cameos made by other former Five-O regulars. Another attempt was made to turn the project into a film by Warner Bros. but that also was scrapped. On August 12, 2008, CBS announced that it would bring Hawaii Five-O back to the network schedule for the 2009–10 television season. The new version would be an updated present-day sequel, this time centering on Steve McGarrett, who succeeds his late father Steve (Jack Lord's character in the original series) as the head of the unit. Edward Allen Bernero, executive producer and showrunner of Criminal Minds, was to helm the new take, which he described as "Hawaii Five-O, version 2.0". It was also to incorporate most of the iconic elements from the original, including the "Book 'em, Danno" catchphrase, into the remake. Bernero, who was a fan of the original, and had a ring tone of the series' theme song on his cell phone, had always wanted to bring the series back to TV. This version did not go beyond the script stage. In October 2009, it was announced that Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci had signed on to script a pilot episode, and that Peter M. Lenkov would serve as the series showrunner. Kurtzman and Orci decided to reboot the original concept similar to their work on the 2009 Star Trek film, rather than a sequel to the original series. Production on the pilot was shot in and around Honolulu from February to April 2010. On May 17, 2010, the Hawaii Five-O remake was picked up by CBS, which scheduled it for Monday nights in the 10–11 p.m. time slot. The news was good for the state of Hawaii, which hopes that the remake will pump new life into the economy. Production of the remainder of the first season started in June 2010. On June 24, 2010, the producers announced that it will use the warehouse at the former Honolulu Advertiser building as the official soundstage studio for the series starting in July 2010. Exteriors representing Five-0 headquarters in the series are located at the Judiciary History Center of the Supreme Court Building in Honolulu, directly across the street from Iolani Palace, which represented Five-O headquarters in the original series. On October 21, 2010, CBS announced that the first season had been given a full season order of 24 episodes. Subsequent seasons have consisted of between 23 and 25 episodes. This revival series uses a zero as the last character in its title instead of the letter "O" that is used in the title of the original series. According to Los Angeles Times, a CBS insider said that the disambiguation was necessary because of search engine results. When Variety conducted its own search engine test on Google, it found that "Hawaii Five-0" (with the zero) had 263,000 results while "Hawaii Five-O" (with the letter O) had over 1.7 million. Online voting by viewers determined the ending of the January 14, 2013 episode "Kapu" ("Forbidden"), with two zones, Eastern and Central Time Zones, and Mountain and Pacific Time Zones, each getting their own result. Each alternative ending could be seen online after the episode aired. In October 2013 it was announced that the show was planning a fan built episode. Fans of the show were able to vote on several elements of the show including scene of the crime, victim, murder weapon, suspect and take down. Once production began fans were also able to vote for props, cast wardrobe, music, and the episode title. The episode aired on April 4, 2014, and was titled "Hoʻi Hou" ("Reunited") Casting In February 2010, it was announced that Daniel Dae Kim had been cast to play Chin Ho Kelly, including Australian actor Alex O'Loughlin as Steve McGarrett, American actor from Oceans Eleven Scott Caan as Danny Williams and Grace Park as Kona "Kono" Kalakaua played as Chin Ho's cousin. In the recurring cast are Jean Smart as Governor Pat Jameson and Masi Oka as the medical examiner Max Bergman. Oka was upgraded to series regular for the second season. The new extended cast member are Al Harrington as Det. Ben Kokua and Dennis Chun who is also the son of the late Kam Fong Chun (the actor that portrayed the original Chin Ho), has a recurring role as HPD Sgt. Duke Lukela in the remake. Larisa Oleynik was cast as Jessica Kaye (changed to Jenna Kaye in the episode broadcast), scheduled to join the Five-0 task force in the show's 19th episode. Oleynik appeared on a recurring basis for the remainder of the 2010–11 season, with an option to become a regular in season 2; however, her character was killed off in season 2, episode 10. It was also announced that Terry O'Quinn would be joining the cast of the show in season two, along with Lauren German, who would play Lori Weston, a former Homeland Security (and FBI agent) official assigned by the new governor to keep an eye on the team. For season three, Christine Lahti was cast in a recurring role as Doris McGarrett, the thought-to-be-deceased mother of Steve McGarrett. Also, Michelle Borth who plays Lt. Catherine Rollins became a main cast member for season 3. After appearing as a guest star in several season four episodes, Jorge Garcia who plays the character of Jerry Ortega (a conspiracy theorist and high school classmate of Chin's) was promoted to series regular commencing season five. This is the second time Kim and Garcia serve as regulars together with Lost being the first. Beginning with the second episode of the 2016–17 season, Claire Forlani had a recurring role as Alicia Brown, a retired criminal profiler who helped the team find a serial killer. On November 17, 2016, it was announced that Masi Oka who portrays Dr. Max Bergman would be departing the series after the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. On June 30, 2017, Daniel Dae Kim and Grace Park announced that there are leaving Hawaii Five-0 to a salary dispute with CBS, opting not to renew their contract and would not appear in Season 8. On July 19, 2017, after Kim and Park left the series Ian Anthony Dale will be the regular cast member as Kono's husband Adam Noshimuri along with the new members are Meaghan Rath and Beulah Koale will play as Tani Ray and Junior Reigns. On June 21, 2017, the extended cast members are Dennis Chun, Taylor Wily, Kimee Balmilero will be the regular in season 8. Reception Gallery Hawaii Five-0 logo.png Hawaii Five-0 cast.jpg|The Five-0 cast member (season 5-7) External links * Hawaii Five-0 Wiki on Fandom * Hawaii Five-0 on Facebook * Hawaii Five-0 on Wikipedia Category:CBS Shows Category:2010s television shows Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:2010 debuts Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Non-CBS